Tug Of War
by MaybeBaby1280
Summary: Set during the events of Half Wit  Cameron told the others about House's cancer diagnosis, and he confronts her in anger. They each struggle to maintain the upper hand. Angry!sex!


My submission to the LiveJournal "Get House Laid Smut Fest". My prompt was "angry!sex after he finds out she told the others about his brain cancer". Thanks to shutterbug12 for the beta!

"You told him."

"No I didn't," Wilson defended himself. House gave him a look that clearly conveyed his belief that Wilson was full of shit.

"I only told Cameron," Wilson conceded.

House stormed out of the patient room and into the conference room with Chase on his heels. Cameron and Foreman were already there.

"Hey! Okay, you guys have cleverly deduced I have cancer." House spoke to the entire team, but aimed his glare at Cameron. "You have no right to know, you have no business knowing."

He managed to change the subject to their current patient, but the issue was far from being resolved. He would deal with Cameron later.

A few hours later, House found Cameron in one of the Radiology rooms. Brain scans hung on all the light boards on the walls, and Cameron was hunched over the backlit table, pouring over write-ups of ongoing cancer studies.

"You told them," House said, echoing his earlier words to Wilson. He closed and locked the door behind him. He didn't want any interruptions until he and Cameron had come to a firm understanding on this matter.

Cameron looked up from the papers and stared House defiantly in the eyes. She opened her mouth to fervently defend herself, then shut it again, opting instead to go with a calm explanation. As if she could defuse the situation, appease House with a soothing voice. She seemed engrossed in her research and unwilling to deal with his anger at the moment.

"We might be able to help."

"I don't need help." He walked around the table, drew closer to her. He was purposely invading her personal space, trying to get a rise out of her.

"House, you're sick, you're…" Cameron's voice wavered and she inhaled deeply, trying to regain her composure. "You're dying."

"Not today, I'm not."

"You have a year, tops. We both know that. That's not a lot of time, House. If the three of us work together, we can find a treatment, we can get you into a study, we can – "

"I don't want your fucking help!" House slammed his palm against the table and Cameron jumped in her chair. He was glad to see her flinch; if he could just get a reaction out of her, get her pissed off enough, maybe she would drop everything and leave him alone. He couldn't risk the possibility of her uncovering his plan.

House sensed a sudden change in her attitude. The exhausted, placating Cameron of a moment ago had been replaced with a woman full of righteous indignation.

"Why not House?" Her voice rose in anger, and her cheeks were flushed with the effort. "Are you afraid of admitting to yourself that people actually care about you? Of course I told Chase and Foreman. They're your _friends_. That's what people do with friends. They share their burdens with each other. They try to help each other."

Cameron was standing now, right up in House's face with a hand raised to push on his chest in frustration.

"God, would just keep your mouth shut for once!" House yelled at Cameron. He turned his body away from hers slightly, brought a hand to his chin, and rubbed at the stubble there. A derisive laugh escaped his mouth as he raised his eyes to the ceiling and briefly contemplated his next move.

Suddenly, House pulled Cameron's body close and crushed his lips against hers. She fought him at first, tried to step back while pushing him away, but he trapped her against the table with his hips. His hands moved to her waist, his fingertips pressing into her curves. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she turned her head, unable to move her body.

"You're a real bastard, House."

"At least I'm not a tattletaling little – "

"You'd better choose your next words _very_ carefully, Doctor," interrupted Cameron in a low, even tone that settled a chill over the entire room. "You wouldn't want to be accused of sexual harassment in the workplace, would you?"

As she said these words, Cameron's free hand slipped between their bodies and rubbed against the stiff denim covering House's crotch. House stood in place, breathing heavily and keeping his eyes locked with hers, his fingers still wrapped tightly around her waist. Slowly, deliberately, Cameron moved their bodies so that House was leaning back against the table and she stood in front of him, her palms flat against his chest.

"You think I have loose lips?" The corner of her mouth quirked up in a smoothly confident gesture. "You have no idea."

Cameron dropped to her knees in front of him. She licked her lips seductively as she began unbuttoning his jeans, then drew the zipper down.

"You sure you want to do this?" House asked Cameron sarcastically. "It's hard to go around spreading rumors with a full mouth."

Rather than answering him, however, Cameron took his hard length out of his boxers and wrapped her fingers around the base while her tongue flicked against the tip of him. House sucked in a breath and clamped his fingers around the edge of the table. Her gaze never left his as she slowly traced the underside of his cock with her tongue. When she reached the sensitive spot just underneath the head, House's eyes slipped closed and he let out an involuntary groan.

As Cameron wrapped her mouth around his erection and began sucking on him, House threaded his fingers through her soft hair. He very nearly lost control. With his hands on her shoulders, House pulled Cameron off the floor and spun her around, lifting her onto the table.

"Everyone says that _I'm _manipulative, but you've been taking lessons," House mumbled against Cameron's mouth as his fingers slid up her thighs, underneath her skirt. "You think you can seduce me into complacence."

"Oh please, House, if I wanted to do that, I'd have accomplished it three years ago." Cameron leaned back on her elbows and wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer to her, causing his fingers to rub against her core. He could feel the heat radiating through her damp panties. "I'm just happy to finally wipe that smug grin off your face."

He couldn't let a comment like that go by unpunished. House unceremoniously ripped her panties down her legs then slipped two fingers inside her, pushing in deeply. She gasped at the sudden invasion, eyes wide, before pushing against his hand. He felt her legs open just a bit wider as her hips thrust forward.

"Don't kid yourself, Cameron." House moved his fingers inside her, stroked her with deep come-hither motions. When Cameron tilted her head back, he nibbled up her neck and whispered in her ear, his voice husky, "You've wanted this since day one." He paused, touched his thumb to her clit.

Her entire body tensed and her head jerked up. House stopped his movements, afraid that he had crossed a line. And then suddenly she was reaching for him, taking his cock in her hand and guiding it inside her, her soft inner walls already clamping around him. House drove into her roughly, dipped his head down to bite her hard nipples through the thin material of her blouse. He was already close, drawn to the brink earlier from Cameron's lips and tongue. He took her hand in his and placed it between their bodies. She started rubbing her clit in fast circles, the added friction taking the pace up a notch for both of them.

When House felt the first spasms of Cameron's climax squeezing his cock, he held onto the edge of the table for greater leverage and pounded into her until his own orgasm overtook him. Cameron captured his lips with hers and moaned into his mouth until her hand stopped moving and her body relaxed.

They stayed like that, panting, House still inside her. When they had caught their breath, he slid out with a groan. Cameron sat up, put her panties on and smoothed out her skirt, then slid off the table. After tucking himself back into his jeans, House picked up his cane and headed towards the door. His hand lingered on the handle.

"Trust me, Cameron. Just leave this alone."

She turned back to her research papers and ignored House as his gaze lingered on her for a moment before he disappeared into the hallway.


End file.
